


This Is Why Cas Doesn’t Go To Parties

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: My Attempts At Intercourse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Cocaine, Coke, Crystal Meth, Drugs, F/M, Fucking, Gay Sex, Heroin, Loss of Virginity, M/F, M/M, Making Out, Party, Partying, Selling Drugs, Sex, Shooting Up Heroin, Straight Sex, Taking Drugs, Teenage Stupidness, doing shots, drug dealers, druggies, hard sex, m/m - Freeform, shooting up, shots, smoking weed, snorting coke, viginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Gabriel drags Castiel to a party and it goes downhill.





	This Is Why Cas Doesn’t Go To Parties

Cas knew he was in a predicament when he found himself bent over and naked while the hottest guy in his school took him from behind.

It was a party, a normal teenage party filled with drugs and booze. Gabriel has dragged him to it, apparently Azazel while being an asshole held amazing parties. 

Gabriel had spotted Kali and Sam Winchester in the same room and the smirk and wink he gave Castiel did nothing but put the younger boy on edge. 

His brother always did stupid and impulsive things. He’d had a casual fuck buddy relationship with the darker skinned girl for the past two years. She was mean and personally Cas didn’t really like having to talk to her. But she sure as hell was a good lay to have Gabe keep coming back to her for more.

Then there was Sam, who despite being only fourteen had captured his brothers attention. Castiel had told his older brother many times to ‘not even try’ considering the age of his crush. 

Gabriel who was twenty two had no business being with a fourteen year old boy. But that never seemed to stop his brother and anytime he saw the tall boy he’d hit on and flirt with him 24/7. 

Castiel had watched as Kali gave Gabe a deep and long kiss while Sam stared at them in shock. When the two had broken away Sam and Gabriel had looked at each other and just like that the three of them walked out of the room and the rest was history. 

Now you could ask how innocent and nerd boy Castiel was now being fucked within an inch of his life. Well that was simple.

Drugs and drinking.

Meg Masters who was the typical bad girl with a heart of gold who had a sweet spot for Cas came up and offered to do shots with him. He had declined her offer in the favor of standing in the corner and waiting for Gabriel to be done with his threesome when she grabbed onto his arm and yanked him into the kitchen. Her claims of ‘you need to let lose’ was how she got him to down five shots and then smoke two joints. 

His brain was fuzzy and he was a little dizzy as he walked around, a group of girls were grinding on guys over in the living room and people were taking more shots in the kitchen while rummaging through Azazel’s cabinets. When Castiel had wandered into the den he had found where all the druggies went. 

Azazel was among them, a needle in one hand and a spoon on the table in front of him. Ruby was leaning over the table, a straw leading from her nostril to the table where a line of coke was set up on the table. 

‘Clarence! You’ve found me!’ Meg had been smoking a joint, a little bit of white powder on her nose from previous snorting. She had been spinning in a circle and looking at the lights on the ceiling like they were God.

‘C’mere doll.’ She has pulled him against her body, her tits pressing into his flat chest. Her breath reeked of beer and weed. “Always thought you were hot…” she had taken out her roll and flicked it onto the floor. She had leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her lipstick marking his in an act of claim. He hadn’t kiss anyone before, believe it or not but he was a virgin in all senses. Castiel had no clue what to do so he recalled back to the romance books he’d read and kissed her back, pushing his tongue past her lips and running it along the roof of her mouth. She had moaned against him, her hand had moved up his back and had tangled into his hair, his own hands doing the same in her hair. She had pulled back and patted him on the cheek, his lips still red and puffy from their abuse she did to them through the passionate kissing. ‘See ya round, Clarence.’

He had gulped and shook himself from what had just happened. A sudden feeling of adrenaline had taken him then and he had walked over to the table filled with drugs and took out of the small packets of meth from Ruby.

‘The fuck?!’ She had yelled at him, her arm going to grab the bag back.

He had pulled out a wad of cash then, her eyes had lit up and her attention had been momentarily been taken astride. ‘This...for this’ he waved the cash and then the baggie.

‘Deal’ Azazel said, Cas hadn’t even been surprised at the time that he was the drug dealer. Everyone knew. 

Castiel had tossed him the cash and then walked away with the baggie, his new mission to find a quiet place to do it. Upstairs hadn’t been as bad as downstairs other than the moans coming from the rooms around him. 

He had found a quite closet and sat down, his hands had been shaking at the time and he was almost a hundred percent sure he was going to vomit.

He had poured the crystal meth out onto the wood floor and sweeped it into a line that was perfect for snorting.

‘Hey there.’ He had looked up into brown eyes and a face framed with red brown hair. He hadn’t seen the girl before but he sure as hell was looking now. 

‘Up for sharing?’ She quirked a smile and Cas had found himself smiling too. At the time doing that line of meth with the random girl in the closet and later letting her take control of his mouth and work her way to his boxers where she pushed them aside to make room for his cock to be exposed and then absorbed in the heat that was her mouth and pussy. She left with a smile and ‘my names April’. 

Cas had been left breathless and excited, his whole body thrumming with sexual desire even so fast after coming. He’d lost his virginity, to some random fucking girl he didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

So now we get back to the most popular boy in school fucking him. Well that’s simple, Castiel had realized that thanks to the drugs he had been able to accomplish sexual needs he’d never been able to get before. 

So he had done the wise and smart thing and had gone back down to Azazel and given him another wad of cash in exchange for more drugs.

And that lead to Dean fucking Winchester finding him with his pants and underwear down while he furiously stroked his cock, wanton moans bouncing through the empty room he had wandered into.

So the two had done exactly what he did with April. They’d snorted the coke and then started to kiss. Cas had complied happily, his moans louder and longer than with the two girls earlier. He loved how Meg tasted on his lips and how April felt around his cock, but having Dean’s long and thick dick inside of him had to be the icing on the cake. 

He whined and keened, his back bending with Dean’s movements as the older and taller teen nailed his prostate. “Fuck Dean~” he cried, his fingernails digging into the bed linings that Dean had currently pushed him onto. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, never been with someone so tight.” His death grip on Cas’s hips seemed to burn into Castiel’s skin like molten lava and he loved it.

Maybe it was the cocaine, maybe it was being fucked hard and deep, maybe it was Dean, but the whole experience in the bedroom was the best part of Castiel’s night.

And even when he woke up and Dean was no longer there, he still had cum in his ass and a smile on his face as he dressed to find Gabriel


End file.
